The Art of War
by Evil's toughpreacher
Summary: After Eriol tests Sakura, Syaoran is called back to Hong Kong because an enemy clan, the Chen clan, threatened Hong Kong. Can Syaoran arrive in time and save the day?
1. Default Chapter

Preacher:  Ok people, here's my first fic.  I know that my writing isn't perfect, so don't hesitate to point out my mistake, alright?  Just be nice in the criticism.

Well, enough of the mumbling, so let's go on with the fic!

The Art of War—Chapter 1

By:  Evil's Toughpreacher

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A bad thing never dies."

--Anonymous--

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

******Tomoeda, Japan******

April 20, 2002

            "What?" Li Syaoran asked in disbelief.  "That's...that's impossible!"

            "I don't care, Syaoran—you must stay off from the Card Mistress." Then, Yelan added, "You shall never see her again."

            "Why?"  Syaoran asked, while his mind was fixed to somewhere else.  Somehow, his voice has become hoarse and loud.  "Mother, I thought—"

            "I know, son, but your return is the most beneficial to the Clan.  Having you guys in Japan provides an almost indefensible target for the Chen Clan to attack.  Your return certainly eliminates this target, which would provide the Hong Kong Headquarters five hundred more men that's currently in Japan."

            "Chen Clan?"

            "Yes, I shall explain to you when you get back.  Right now, let's stop talking lest the spies from the Chen Clan overheard our message."

            "Yes mom.  I hope to see you soon."

            Li Syaoran put down the telephone, unaware that tears are already dripping down his face. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eriol Hiiragizawa is well aware of the "magical situation" in China, despite the fact that he's still in Japan.  "My cute descendent still haven't call or visit me yet.  That's strange," he said.

            "Considering the stubbornness of the future leader, that doesn't come as a surprise to me," Spinel Sun turned his head towards his master, and continued, "So, what are you planning to do, Eriol-sama?"

            Eriol summoned his staff and looked through the mirror at the ground, which is showing the current situation of Syaoran.  "Despite current myth, the Chen Clan needs to be handled with help from the Card Mistress.  The Li Clan alone, I afraid, is not enough."

            "But how should we bring the Card Mistress there?" Spinel asked, "Her brother is difficult to persuade when it comes to Li Syaoran."

            Eriol took a sip of his tea, and then smirked.  "That question is best left to my sensei......." 

            Ruby and Spinel looked at each other, confused.  They both thought, "I never know that Eriol-sama have a teacher for his magic.  How come he never told us before that he have a teacher?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            The Japanese division of the Li clan was having an exceptionally quiet dinner.  Syaoran have already told Meilin about his conversation with his mother, and Wei, of course, have already received an executive order from the Elders.  Everyone was busy eating, and although the colorful dishes smelled nice, nobody seemed to enjoy the meal at all.

            Finally, not used to silence, Meilin began.  "I'm really glad that I'll be back to Hong Kong to see Mom and my sisters!"

            "So you are," Syaoran said sarcastically.  

            "Yeah, I guess." Meilin's chopsticks stopped at an inch away from the dish of beef, looking at Syaoran.  "Isn't that just great?" she asked with a forced smile.

            Syaoran smirked scornfully and continued eating, ignoring Meiling.  Meiling squeezed her chopsticks a bit, then picked up a piece of beef and gradually resumed eating.

            "Well, then," Meilin said in a remarkably light tone, taking a deep breath.  "How are you going to tell Sakura?"

            Silence.

            Meilin soon found this silence awkward.  Of course she knows what Syaoran is thinking about, but she also knows as a rule not to offend Syaoran when he's in a bad mood.  She signed, knowing that she can never replace "her"—the person that Syaoran is thinking about right now.  Thinking deeply for a moment, she finally said, "Syaoran, I know how you feel—"

            "Yeah, like in hell you know," Syaoran said sarcastically, then literally slammed his chopsticks on the table.  "I'm finished," he said simply with a forceful tone.  "I'm out for a walk."

            Wei and Meilin simply stared at him.  Meilin quickly munched some buns and walked out the house as well.

            Syaoran ran, ran, and ran, running towards a destination that constantly pulled off from him, a destination that he'll never reach.  Rain began to pour heavily, soaking and taunting him.  

            Finally, exhausted, he stopped running and knelt down, weeping.

            "Sakura.......!!!"

            Meilin finally caught up with Syaoran.  "You'd better head back, Syaoran dear.  You'll catch a cold if you continue standing in the rain."

            "I don't need your care, Meilin," Syaoran said with a voice apparently made hoarse from the screaming.  "Go back.  Who told you to follow me?"

            "But still, Syaoran...."

            "Go back!"

            Meilin clenched her umbrella, finally unable to control her anger.  "I have enough of you, Syaoran!  I know you're depressed from that Sakura girl, but I've done nothing to offend you!"

            Syaoran originally feel immense depression for his departure, but his depression suddenly turned into anger towards Meilin upon her shouting.  "What, Meilin, you want to fight?" He said and immediately stood up in his "Jade-Breaking punch style", facing Meilin.  Meilin, offended, dropped her umbrella and stood up in her "Tai-chi" style, facing Syaoran.  Each stood still in their stance, staring at each other, allowing the rain to pour down on their body.  

            Suddenly, Meilin ran away in the direction opposite to Syaoran's stance, crying. 

            Syaoran, dumbfounded, watched Meilin running away, depressed more ever.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kero, did you call me?"

            "No, why?"

            A confused Kinomoto Sakura stared back to her guardian.  "Oh, nothing.  I just heard somebody calling my name."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            The next day, the Li cousins walked to Tomoeda Elementary after packing up their stuffs.  They've already planned their day through:  Wei was to pack up the stuff and leave when the Li cousins start out for school.  The Li's would notify their departure during school, and leave Tomoeda for Hong Kong immediately after the last period is over.  Syaoran remembered Wei saying yesterday:  "If they've somehow gotten news of our return, the Chen Clan must have thought that we would return as quick as possible.  But nay, we'd return the day after thru the land route, surprising them, so that there'd be no ambush against us." 

None of the Li's wish to attract attention, however; hence Wei, Syaoran, and Meilin all changed their hairstyle, so that the Chen's won't notice the presence of Li's.  Syaoran combed his hair and dyed it blue; Meilin preferred letting her hair loose instead of her usual ponytail style; and Wei, who naturally have white hair, dyed his hair black.

"Fortunately, the Tomoeda Elementary school uniform have a cap that allows me to hide my hair, or else that evil Hiiragizawa would laugh at my hairstyle," Syaoran thought.  Although it have been a year since Eriol helped Sakura to change the Clow Cards into Star Cards, Syaoran still didn't trust Eriol, and the blue-haired boy's constant teasing didn't help things either.

            Usually, Syaoran couldn't think because of Meilin's constant invitation for conversation, but this time, even Meilin kept her mouth shut.  Syaoran was unwilling to go to school today, and he was still much more unwilling to walk to school with Meilin.  On his way to school, he made several attempts to raise up a conversation, but these efforts failed as Meilin refuse to elaborate on each topic he raised.  Soon the school gate is in sight, and Syaoran entered the school as he sighed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

             Eriol came into the classroom, catching the sight of Sakura.  

            "Good morning, Eriol-kun!"  Sakura waved at him.

            "Good morning, Sakura-san." Eriol greeted back while watching Syaoran, immediately noticing that he's acting weird.  Normally, if Syaoran catches Eriol greeting Sakura, he would immediately stare daggers to Eriol, but today he looked......depressed?  "My cute descendent is acting abnormally.  Looks like the report on the Chen clan aren't faked." With this thought, he sat down, choosing not to provoke his "descendent".  

"You shall serve the ball first, my cute descendent; I choose not to open up the topic myself, but to sit back and watch."  Eriol thought.  Neither Tomoyo spoke a word—although she have already sensed something weird is going on, she decides she would act later accordingly.

Syaoran, however, did not notice his "evil" smirk, focusing instead on the hard fact that he has to leave today.  Finally, gathering his courage, he walked up to Sakura.  

Completely oblivious to the worried expression on Syaoran's face, Sakura smiled sweetly at him and said, "Good morning, Syaoran-kun."

            Nervously, Syaoran said, "Good morning, Sakura-chan."  Stopping a second and taking a deep breath, Syaoran then continued, "Um....May I talk to you outside?" 

            Sakura, despite her naive-ness, is alarmed by the seriousness in Syaoran's tone.  "What's wrong, Syaoran-kun?" she asked. 

            Syaoran is about to answer when Teranda-sensei's voice interrupted them.  "Kinomoto-san, Li-kun, would you please return to your seat?  Announcement starts now."

            Reluctantly, Sakura and Syaoran returned to their respective seat.  Syaoran silently cursed his luck, while still worried about his departure scheduled today after school.  He looked towards Sakura, and noticed her Cherry-blossom aura, her cherry-blossom smell, and her auburn hair.  "That reminds me of those things we've gone together, Sakura-chan.  I've captured Clow Cards with you, studied math with you, and go to the movies with you," Syaoran thought with a smile, which soon changed into a frown.  "But then....I'm a magician, and I'm the future leader of the Li-clan.  I'm supposed to die with the Li-clan.  How can I do this and still staying with you?  I'm sorry, Sakura-chan, but I have to go......please forgive me......"

            Thinking with himself, Syaoran hardly pay attention to what Teranda-sensei was talking about.  Suddenly, he heard a cheer from the whole classroom that awaken him from his own dream.  He looked up, and saw Sakura turned around and face himself.

            "Syaoran!  Syaoran!  Did you hear me?"

            "Huh?"

            "Teranda-sensei just said we're going to a field trip!  Isn't that great?"

            "Yeah," he said, uninterested.  Then a thought raced through his mind, and Syaoran rolled his eyes back to Sakura.  "Where?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

******Shenzhen, The People's Republic of China******

April 21, 2002

It is a cloudy, uncertain day.  The dark clouds threatened to rain, as a few thunder was heard.  Sometimes a bird or two becomes distinguishable as they fly above the forest, but soon they would fly down and disappear in the massive forest again.  Aside from a few barks, one can hear the sound of a stream that is flowing uneasily from a nearby river.  Walking in such environment, one cannot help but feel nervousness in her body, as she walked after taking her dinner.  Pacing along the road, a two-story house soon enters the sight, standing along the massive trees, looking especially frightening.

Suddenly, a bird's cry is heard in the empty forest, and immediately emergency warning bells followed.  Li Feimei, who was having a rest on the pathway, immediately rushed to the house.  Soon she heard metal-clashing sounds, followed by battle cries.  

"Strange!" she thought, "The location of our second quarters is a deep secret.  Who would have find it and bold enough to attack it?"

Her pace was quickened as she heard the fast-paced second-warning bells ringing, signifying the enemy's broke-through of the gates.  As she arrived to a outpost, she climbed up to it, and instantly she pulled out her sword, killing two of the invader who dressed in black.  Without hesitation, she reached out for a string out from a window and jumped out.

Through the darkness Feimei slides, and she arrived in a warning tower.  Upon grounding in the tower, she cut off the string, and said to the man next to her:  "What's it about?"

"Don't know, but it looks like the Second Quarter's under attack," the man replied as he directed crossbowmen's defense against the enemy.  "It seems that there's at least fifty assailants." 

"Ok, keep up your good work.  I'm going to the Quarters."

"Yes ma'am," the man replied as he hit a button.  The ground under Feimei opened up as she dropped into the hole.  As she fall, she immediately catch hole of the bar next to her, and another hole appeared on the wall.  

"That's close!" she thought, "Had I not catch it in time I'd fall into a needle-filled trap.  Looks like I'm not practicing enough recently."

She crawled into the hole, run for three minutes, and soon arrived into the Second Quarters.  Suddenly, a sword raced to her chest, and instinctively, Feimei dodged, pulling her sword in a circular path and killing another assailant in the process.  As she turned her back to face another assailant, her cell phone rang.  Picking it up, she said, 

"Hello?" while defending against a sword pointing towards her shoulder.

"Feimei?  It's Meilin.  Emergency news." Meilin seemed to pause a second, then said in the secret code of Li-clan, "The Card Mistress is coming to Hong Kong.  Please make sure the Headquarters know in three minutes."

"What?" Feimei was shocked; this wasn't supposed to happen!  As the surprise took over her, she got distracted from the fight, and soon a sword pierce through her right arm.  Ignoring her pain, Feimei dropped the cell phone and crashed it, and pushed her sword into her left hand, while defending another strike towards her left leg.

But suddenly, a sword pierced through her stomach from behind.  Feimei clenched her teeth, turned around and managed to kill her attacker, then, as she struggled to stand up, became unconscious.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

******Tomoeda, Japan******

April 21, 2002

Meilin ran back to the classroom fanatically, knowing something is wrong.  As she rang, the recess bell rang, but this time the chiming sounds seems hurrying.  Soon she saw Syaoran, who is sitting with Sakura under the cherry blossom tree.  Meilin almost screamed, "Bad news, bad news!"

Syaoran immediately jumped out from his seat and ran to greet Meilin.  "What's wrong?"

"I've just called the Second Quarters about the field trip, and I heard...I heard....." Meilin have received tons of training since she could walk, but still couldn't help but feel nervous.

"What did you heard?"

"I heard...metal clashing sounds, and a scream of pain from Feimei,...." she managed to mumble, "it seems that the Chen Clan have managed to find the Second Quarters!"

Way over in another classroom, a mysterious flash suddenly gets through Eriol's eyeglasses.  "Don't worry, Feimei.  The Card Mistress is coming."

Preacher:  Ok, so here's the first chapter, how do you like it?  I must be honest, I'm not sure where this story is heading.  Still, this is my first fic, so I'm not really sure if it's good or not.  Please give me your opinion and advise so that I may improve on my writings in the future chapters.


	2. Plan your moves first.....

Preacher:  Hey minna-san, I'm back!  This is the second chapter, enjoy!  Oh yeah, last time I forgot the disclaimer, and so here it is:

Disclaimer:  I, Evil's Toughpreacher, owns nothing that in any way involves with Card Captor Sakura, which is a property of CLAMP.  mutters if anyone sues me, I bet it'll be Nelvana.  These people resemble much more like money-grabbers than those CLAMP folks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 "The threat is stronger than the execution."

--Aaron Nimzovich--

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

******14000 meters above Okinawa******

April 21, 2002

            Li Syaoran looked around.  It is a quiet flight, as most passengers have already fall asleep; only a few airhostesses is still walking around.  He thought, "Well, so far, so good.  None of the Chen Clan idiots is showing up for trouble."  

Smiling, he continued thinking, "That has to do with Sakura.  My cute little cherry blossom, always there when you need her.  If it's not for her Shield Card, those idiots would have found me much more easily, and heh!  If they've found me flying over the Yellow Sea, most likely the plane would have been shot down by some antiaircraft gun right now.  And for once I'd thank that four-eyed boy, if it's not for him to set a fire in the school, we won't be back home early, and thus won't have time to devise a proper plan to transport us back to Hong Kong.

Then his expression turned serious:  "But by the way the Chen clan attacked us, it seems that they've already plan this for years.  The Second Quarters is one of our deepest secret, but they not only uncovered it but managed to launch a surprise attack against it.  Hang on there, Feimei; I'm coming now, and the Card Mistress and reincarnation of Clow Reed closely following me."

He turned and looked at Meilin, who have already put her hand onto his shoulder and fell asleep.  He blushed her long, silky hair and thought, "Have some rest, Meilin, it's going to be a tough battle when we go back."  But he knows that he cannot fall asleep himself, or else who's there to protect Meilin if some Chen Clan freak managed to infiltrate the plan and stab them?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

******Tomoeda, Japan******

April 22, 2002

"What?  Sakura, so you're going to a field trip with that gaki?" Kero asked while munching his pudding.

"Kero-chan!!!  How many times have I told you that Syaoran is NOT a gaki!  And besides, he have already left for Hong Kong!!!" Sakura wined.

"Alright, whatever you say, Sakura-chan," Kero said, "But I'm coming with ya."

"Hoe?  Kero-chan!!  You can't come!"

            "Please, Sakura-chan?" Kero have this cute look on his face and begged.

            "No way, Kero, last time I let you come with me in a field trip you nearly blow up your cover.  And besides, if you come, you'll always whine for dessert; that means I'll have to bring extra food or more money.  You know how strict father is on my spending money nowdays!" 

            "DING!" 

            "I'll get it!" Sakura said, and raced down to the door to open it.  "Tomoyo-chan!  Eriol-kun!"  

            "Hello Sakura-chan," they both greeted.  

            Sakura lead the way and guided her friends to her room.  Kero got fanatic when he sees Tomoyo, but frowned and behaved himself when the face of his ex-Master's reincarnation shows up.  Sakura served tea after both of her guest have a seat on her bed.  Kero is about to transform, but Eriol signaled with his eyes for him to stop, so he sit on Sakura's shelve instead.

            Tomoyo grinned mischievously.  "So what happens to the school now?  Last time I remembered the school authorities didn't have a clue how the fire happened." 

            "It's fixed, don't worry about it, Daidouji-san." Eriol said with his usual smile, with a glint of innocence in his eyes.  Then, turning to Sakura, he said, "Sakura-chan, is Li-kun alright?"

            "My shield card didn't get the slightest influence from any magic, but still I'm not sure." She said, "What if somebody noticed the faint aura and attacked Syaoran?"

            "Don't worry," Tomoyo said, "Whose magic can beat those of my kawaii Sakura-chan's?"  Upon saying this, Tomoyo's eyes immediately get starry-eyed, "Now that we have a new enemy, I can make more cool outfits for my kawaii-Sakura-chan!!" 

            "Tomoyo-chan!  Not again!  This is real business!"  Sakura said, sweatdropping.

            "But the last time when you capture Clow Cards, isn't that real business as well?" Tomoyo sounded being hurt, "Or is that you don't want to wear my outfits anymore?"  Tomoyo's face turned from Sakura's as a few tears dropped across her cheek.

            "I'm sure that Sakura would gladly like to wear your outfits, Daidouji-san.  But this is not the main topic for our meeting here, is it?" Eriol said in a nonchalant voice and immediately escalates the seriousness in the conversation.  "Daidouji-san, I've warned you about this on our way to the Kinomoto residence.  May I start now, onegai?" 

             "I was just joking ne, Eriol-kun!  Can't I just have a little bit fun?" Tomoyo pouted, "Go ahead, Eriol-kun."

Eriol nodded and chanted some magic words and a mirror immediately appeared on the floor.  In the mirror appeared the map of East Asia.  "On the night Syaoran have to leave for Hong Kong, things went so hurry that I didn't have a chance to explain the situation." He began.  "Now it's time to explain it to you, so you'll know what to expect when you arrive in Hong Kong."

"China is not that peaceful as you would think.  There're several magical clans in China, and they're hostile towards each other."  As he said these words, the portion of the map which consists of China changed from white to various colors.  He pointed to the orange portion, which consists of Southern China, and said, "This, is the Li clan's sphere of influence."

"Hoe!  Li-clan?  As for the clan in which Syaoran have came from?" Sakura asked in surprise.

"Yes," Eriol said.  "As you can see, their sphere of influence covers most of Southern China, part of Taiwan, and Northern Vietnam."

"Wow," Tomoyo said, "I thought their influence only Hong Kong and that's it.  Syaoran didn't mention any clan business outside Hong Kong."

"Indeed he didn't," Sakura agreed, her smile gone from her face.  

            Eriol continued.  "Being such a strong magical clan in China, the Li clan, naturally, had attracted many enemies.  But their biggest threat is the Chen Clan," Eriol said, pointing to a yellow area that covered most of Eastern China.  "While the Li clan specializes in magic because of their heritage from Clow Reed..." As Eriol said these, he can't help but showing a faint smile, while the other two girls giggled, "...The Chen Clan specializes in making money, which makes them very rich and able to afford things such as spying planes."  

            "Now, somehow, the Chen Clan is preparing a major invasion into Li clan sphere of influences.  This time, I think, they're serious; and as the ancestor of the Li clan, I don't want to see them wiped out, do I?"

            "Alright, Eriol-kun, so what should we do now?"

            "Pack the Clow Cards into your package, and—" he pulled out the schedule for the field trip and said, "between 2:00 and 3:00, I'll have Kero and Spinel sneak out to the Li-clan Headquarters for instructions.  I think it'll be best to act according to their plan.  After all, they should have a plan ready and have began to execute it now."

            "Yay!  Now I can go with Sakura!"

            Sakura sighed.  "Alright, Kero, but...what about Ruby and Yue?"          

Eriol smiled.  "Although Tomoeda High is not having a field trip to Hong Kong, I think I can arrange for that..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

******Hong Kong, The People's Republic of China******

April 22, 2002

            Syaoran and Meilin have already arrived in the Hong Kong International Airport.  Both of them are worried about Feimei, as neither received any news about her since the day Feimei talked to Meilin through the cell phone.  Syaoran, as future clan leader, normally is expected to arrive at Elder Council meetings and listen (not talk; he is not old enough to earn the right to speak in Elder Councils yet), so to increase participation in Clan matters and prepare for the future leadership.  But since this is an exceptional case, Syaoran requested his absence to visit the Second Quarters.  The Elder Council, over Yelan's veto, give their permission to do so.

As being important Li clan members, Syaoran and Meilin soon found themselves in a first-class room in a railroad heading for Shenzhen. Once they stepped out the railroad station, they hurriedly entered a car which immediately sent them to the hospital.  

******Shenzhen, The People's Republic of China******

April 22, 2002

            Syaoran and Meilin have been silent in their trip so far.  Syaoran occasionally looked through the window towards the rainy sky, as raindrops fall violently towards the window, walking around in circles.  Meilin, on the other hand, stay in her seat, staring at her fingers.  Both children's eyes revealed their worry.  When their eyes meet the other's in rare occasions, both can feel the fear that escaped from the other's eyes, as they hear the mechanical wheel-turning sounds.

            As they stepped in the car (while the driver carefully hold the umbrella so neither of them felt a drop of rain), they unconsciously hold each other's hands to ease the shaking in their arms.  After a while of staring at her hands, Meilin finally spoke.

            "Syaoran..."

            "Yes, Meilin?"

            "Do...do you think Feimei is alright?"

            "Don't worry, she'll be fine," Syaoran assured coolly, "Chen Clan sucks.  I don't think they can really do any damage."

            "Really?  But...I heard in the phone....she...."

            Syaoran forced a smile.  "O C'mon, Meilin, you know she's going to be alright, right?  She definitely will be alright, right?" He said uneasily, as if asking questions to himself.           

            "Yeah, I guess so," Meilin said, "But still..."

            As she said this, the car stopped, and they arrived at the hospital.  Meilin quickly jumped of the car, while Syaoran casually pushed out the door and walked out.  Syaoran maintained a normal pace on his way to Feimei's bedroom, sometimes singing quietly.  Meilin was impatient, but decided against running to the room, so she followed Syaoran instead.  

            Soon they arrived at Feimei's bedroom, and Syaoran opened the door.

            Meilin looked up.  "O....O my God!!!!!"

            Syaoran, coolly rise his head up in response to Meilin's scream, stood there frozen.  He was motionless.  Feimei—the sister he had known so well—became almost unrecognizable to him.  There are seven sword stretches on her face, her hair was burnt, bandage covering almost her whole body, and her sockets are empty—her eyes have been stretched out.  

            "What..." Syaoran unconsciously stepped back a few steps.  Despite his long experience with gore and death, he have never seen a face like this.

As the two cousins watched in horrified silence, the door opened and revealed a doctor handling a tray.  Said doctor walked towards Feimei and began to remove her bandages.  Meilin looked at the medicine and immediately know that these are for bone fractures.  "Uh...doctor?"

            The doctor stopped removing the bandages from Feimei and turned to Meilin.  "Yes?"

            "What other wounds does my cousin have?" she asked.

            "It's nasty." He said, "Both bones of her arms and legs are completely fractured.  I'm not sure if I can heal it, but most likely she'll have to be in a wheelchair for the rest of her life."

            "Oh..." Meilin have been exposed to too much surprises in a day to say anything.  Syaoran stood still besides Feimei's bed, seemingly not hearing a word in the conversation at all.

            The doctor, however, has an extremely worried expression.  "And..."

            "And...?" Meilin asked.

            The doctor moved closer to Meilin and whispered in her ears, "Mistress Feimei is......'pregnant', to summarize."

            "Nonsense!" Syaoran suddenly turned around and pointed the sword at the doctor's neck.  "Are you implying.....implying that Feimei is...is...—" his voice, as well as his sword, is shaking.  He felt his throat have clogged and unable to speak. 

            The doctor, however, did not have any shocked expression on his face.  Instead, he spoke nonchalantly and somewhat sullenly, "I'm sorry, Mr. Lee, but from all evidence we've gathered, we've known for certain that she have been raped several times, very possibly by different men."

---------------------------------------------------------------

******Hanzhou, The People's Republic of China******

April 22, 2002

            A dark ship appeared out from the blue horizon, moving towards the harbor.  Its passengers stood around the doors of the rooms on the ship; they're all on alert.  

            A tall man with brown hair, blue eyes, and an arm full of muscles became impatient.  "Oh, c'mon, this is horrible!  Why are we guarding this ship like idiots when we've already whacked the Li's ass?"

            "Stop complaining, Yifan," a man with blue hair who stood next to him said, "If Feilong heard you it'll be really bad for us.  Shut up!"

            "Whatever." The first guy, called Yifan, mumbled something but soon stopped as a man approaches.

            Said man have black hair, brown eyes, and wears a red shirt with pajamas.  He seems to be in his teens, but have a commanding aura as he stood.  He walked towards Yifan such that they are very, very close, and looked down at him threateningly.  "You've got complaints?'

            "No...no sir," Yifan managed to mumble.  

            "Look, boy," the black-haired man said, despite the person he is addressing is no boy.  "I, Chen Feilong, allows no disobedience.  Complain my orders, and you shall pay."

            "Yes sir." Yifan said, fear still evident in his voice.

            Suddenly, Feilong's voice turned warmer and smiled at the two guards.  "I'm just trying to be careful.  You know, you must always expect the unexpected.  Now you two have been standing for an hour, how about going in and get some refreshments."

            The two guard are delighted as the three men walked into the room.  Inside the room, rock music are already turned into maximum, as ten other men cheered, dance, and drink.  But since Feilong strictly banded alcohol on mission trips, these men are drinking anything but alcohol (mostly juices).

            "Cheers, Everyone!" Feilong shouted.

            "Cheers!" the men hit their cup together and drank.  Everyone is silent so that Feilong can speak.

            "Hahaha.....," Feilong said, "Now that we've burned Shenzhen Second Quarters...."

            "Hurray!" the men cheered again, interrupting Feilong.  Feilong waited till cheers are over, and said again, "And we've all fucked of the Li's biggest sisters..."

            "That chick sure have big breasts!" Yifan interrupted, and all men laughed.  

            "We all know that you're the lewdest of us all...." Feilong said, and the man laughed again.  Feilong continued, "The Li's must be pretty pissed off!!  All female Li's, as I know them, are bitches, and all male Li's are son of a bitches!  We've proved it to them already, haven't we!"

            The men laughed again.  Feilong suddenly have a idea on battling and soon excused himself and get out to the room and think.  Using magic, he pulled out a notebook computer from thin air, and typed,

Now that we've humiliated the Li's in such a degree, they must launch revenge somehow or stand losing face and respect for a major magical Clan in China.  It has been a whole day since I sacked Shenzhen, so this news must be known to everyone in China.  The Li clan's Fuzhou defender, Li Minzhong, is Feimei's fiancé (and a proud man who looks on honor as an issue more important than life), and upon knowing this he definitely would launch an attack against us.  But there are other defenders, and three of them are especially troublesomely strong.  If we can kill them, Hong Kong would be open to a formal attack, not just a sneak one.  But these defenders, although brothers of Li Minzhong, are not as rash as he is....

Plan:  To anger the Minzhong defender and drag him deep into Chen Clan territory, and forces the other defenders to come into his rescue.  Once they're all together, set trap to eliminate all of them. 

Detail 1:            Send letters with return address from Nanjing.  Write things that insults Minzhong's honor, admit that I'm the one who done this to Feimei, arrange forces in Hanzhou, and challenge him to a duel.  

:

:

:

:

            On his trip back to Nanjing, Feilong have typed 20 pages, all explicit details of the "Operation Hong Kong".  As he typed these sentences, Feilong cannot help but smirked.  If executed accurately, his plan have an estimated 70% of work.  And if it works, the whole Li clan would be finished.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Preacher:  Ok, so how is it?  Now that I'm done with Feimei, Sakura will be coming to Hong Kong very soon, and the real battle will start.  Stay tuned!  And oh yeah, I do have a map for reference to the situation mentioned in the fic, but you know, it's almost impossible to download pictures in fanfiction.net.  So, I'll personally e-mail the map to you if you request it in the reviews.......anyway, please R+R!


End file.
